IS Alternative the Goddess of War
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: One year had been passed since the TSAB and ELS War.  The newly commissioned SL class Inspection Ship Fantasma is dispatch to investigate the hidden sercet behind the development of IS, known as Infinite Stratos.


PHASE 00: Beginning of the New Chapter

In the beginning, it was a secret experiment and research project from the Time Space Administrative Bureau Ground Force to enhance the abilities of mages by giving them ability of quantum brainwave. However, it eventually became an all out invasion from ELS, Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter, to Mid-Childa due to the ELS are attached to people with quantum brainwave. In order to defend the capital, the bureau council had given approval and ordered a full scale assault to the ELS led by its planetary size mother ship as well as ordering the evacuation of civilians to underground shelters. Finally, the Absolute Defense Line was based around Mid-Childa and all the ships from dimensional naval would be deployed during the engagement.

During the violence engagement between the forces of TSAB and ELS, the dimmensional naval fought bravely to defend the Mid-Childa. However, the ELS still overwhelms the bureau with their numbers and new firepower after assimilated several XV class Inspection Ships and was able to break through the weaken Absolute Defense Line and entered the Mid-Childa when Aerial Force and Ground Force were forced to engage the ELS directly; by the time an all out engagemment was occurred in the Mid-Childa, dimensional naval had lost seventy percent of its strength when reinforcement led by LS class Inspection Ship Nemesis arrived with the newly commissioned battle fleet from Eltrium class Super Dimensional Fortress "Eltrium". Although the reinforcement never could match the overwhelming ELS, it did allow the Nemesis passed through the defense line of ELS and reached the mother ship. In the cost of almost total destruction of Dimensional Foes consist of Extra Dimensional Fighter EDF-27 Lucifer ( Alpha, Beta and Gamma ) and V-9 Ghost Extra Dimensional Attack Drone, the result exchanged the chance for Enforcer Colin Z Bertram to arrive at ELS core and direct communication is implemented.

During the direct communication, Colin established contact the dialogues commenced and ELS displaying their culture in a series of images. In fact, ELS showed the evolution of their species over time. However, their sun had became a red giant and slowly killing their homeworld. After the star became a dwarf, the ELS sent out the a number of planetoids to explore new worlds. The ELS reached mutual understanding through assimilating and becoming one with what they don't know. However, Colin explained to the ELS that its way of understanding was considered hostile to humanity. Furthermore, he expained to the ELS all entities had the same meaning of existence, no matter how they were being born or created, no matter how their evoluted: it is simply the meaning of mutual understanding.

Furthermore, Colin showed the images of the battle in the view of human's side that despite their intelligence, humans feud over small things and would fight for their last breath to protect those their held dear, even the chance of accompliched such objective is below zero. Realized that they had made the same mistake again, all over the battlefield in orbit and in Mid-Childa, the survivors of TSAB saw the ELS headed back to their mothership and could only stare in amazement as the ELS came together as one as assimilation ceased. The world then witnesses the ELS changed the superstructure of the mother ship into a large desert flower, signifying the end of hostilities. At the same time, people being assimiled before and during the battle started to recover; some of them are completely being separated from ELS while other became the hybrid being when the assimiled ELS became part of them. A few weeks after the battle, the ELS sent two of its race's representatives to the Mid-Childa; Setsuna F. Seiei in his GNT-0000 Gundam 00 Qan(T) with Marina Ismail; born were human in their former lives but currently considered to be a new race of combination of human and ELS and the living prove for the fact that ELS is able to co-exist with other entities once the mutual understanding is accomplished. Furthermore, Fantasia the liasion for ELS to TSAB and her two escorts, namely two small type A ELS entities somehow with ribbons had been assigned to the bureau under the commanded of newly promoted Admiral Bertram after the first official conference between the two civilization.

One Year after the TSAB and ELS war, the thirteenth inspection fleet is official commissioned by the bureau dimensional naval and Fantasma, flagship of the fleet is also commissioned and her first mission is to act independencely to investigate the dimenion where "Infinite Stratos" (IS), the powered exoskeleton possessing technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, and threatens to destabilize the world, is being developed and constructed. In short, to determinate the possible threats and usefulness of such weapons to the bureau. Because the battalions, namely the Dimensional Foes, stationed abroad the LC class Inspection Ship Nemesis had been wiped out during the ELS war, a newly formed regiment of Armed Force had been assigned to stationed abroad the Fantasma which consisted of Aerial Force and Ground Force mages included Olivia Aoki, the younger sister of Colin. When the Armed Force is formed by regular bureau members, the crews of Fantasma and the rest of inspection fleet in training commanded by Alpha F Valkyria and Beta F Valkyria consisted of members from Aerial, Ground, Dimensional Naval, Contact Mages and Friendly allies ( members from Non-Administration World, Hybrid of Human and ELS, Bio-Soldier, Hybrid of Bio-Soldier and ELS, Realians included regular and observational model etc ). Ensign Amia Lee, one of the hybrid of Human and ELS after the war, is one of the crews abroad the Fantasma. Other than the regular Armed Force and the crews abroad the Fantasma, Colin had requested a few of his friendly allies to join his investigation as contract mages.

However, unknown to the bureau council and general headquarter but a few individuals, Colin had visited the mission's dimension back to the time when he was an enforcer and IS was being developed. In fact, he even witnessed the incident known as the White Knight Incident which the first prototype of IS simple handy eliminated the threat of large number of nuclear missiles as well as the most advanced weapons threw against her at that time. In conclusion, not a simple life was lost but all the weapons included fighters, cruisers, aircraft carriers and even the tactical satellites at the orbit were destroyed. Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does however have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men. However, in his point of view, IS still considered to be an inter dimensional weapons, since its performance is still not good enough to rival the extra dimensional fighter or drone for the actual combat within the dimensional sea. Nevertheless, it still provide an alternative to strength the ground mage's abilities in the future. Due to this, a number of prototype IS units are sercetly being developed and constructed by Miyuki S Valkyria and she planned to test and collected actual combat data against the local development IS during the mission. Furthermore, limited production model IS powered by micro GN-Drive, Elemental Drive or Mana Drive are being developed and constructed as well, although they don't have the suitable pilots at this moment. Besides the Fantasma, SL class Inspection Ship "Wolfram" commanded by newly promoted Marine Defense Force Investigation Commander Hayata Yagami had employed the limited production IS in experimental purpose while the SL class Inspection Ship Avalon served as an experimental strike craft carrier for the bureau for inter and extra dimensional fighter MDF-25 ( Multiple Dimensional Fighter ) Messiah series.

According to the intelligence he had gathered so far, Colin believe that there are currently 467 official IS units available, since the major developer of IS Dr. Tabane Shinonono only created such number of cores, the black box of IS that allows it to function and most of them are shared by the world's governments where only a few IS pilots, who work under certain organizations and large corporations, possess their own personal IS. In short, 322 IS units are for actual combat for military and 145 for research, experimental purpose and owned by research facilities and development corporations. Among the personal IS, a few number were assigned to the Infinite Stratos Academy.

Being the production from "Alaska Treaty", Infinite Stratos Academy is the international training factility where countries amobg the world could officially collected data from others IS from their performance. However, the point that caught the attention of Colin is that the students attended to the IS Academy and there is units is commanded by the academy instead of the IS nations under the rules of IS Academy and Alaska Treaty. In short, the IS battalion under the command of IS Academy could be classified as an autonomous units; especially when more advanced personal IS appeared. In fact, there are currently more than thirty IS staioned at the IS Academy, consisted of cadet traing purpose IS, instructor usage IS and personal IS.

So far the main host of IS in military service around the world is the second generation IS while the third generation IS is still in experimental period, thus never even in limited or mass production. Such example included the Blue Tears from England, Shenlong from China, Rafale Revive Custom II from France and Schwarzer Regen ( Black Rain ) from Germany. Furthermore, Byakushiki from Japan is actually one of the two prototypes of the fouth generation, although officially it is still being classified as third generation IS. In fact, its core is actually the former core of White Knight, the decommissioned prototype of IS. The other fourth generation prototype is Dr. Tabane Shinonono's creation, the Akatsubaki which did not belonged to any nation. For the IS that developed by Miyuki, the prototypes used for the original second generation Bio-Soldier are considered to be fourth generation in specs, strength, speed, power and mobility while the limited production IS are given the same preformance as third generation IS.

As for the investigator to Infinite Stratos Academy, Colin decided to send Marie S Valkyria and Ayumi T Valkyria, although it is never the best choice in his point of view. However, since Alpha F Valkyria and Beta F Valkyria are not presented in order to organizate the newly formed theirteenth fleet at bureau dimensional generat headquarter and the Eltrium while Enforcer Misa S Valkyria and Mikako S Valkyria had to command the operation of Fantasma in their places. Furthermore, Enforcer Saika S Farnese had to take his place to investigate Dr. Tabane Shinonono and the hidden reason behind the development of IS. Due to this, Colin had no choice but to send Marie and Ayumi to the IS Academy as an investigators and observers, although both of them are entrusted the power to interfere the affair if the situation is necessary. Colin decided to remain in shadow at this moment, since he had his own investigation to implement after returned to this dimension.

End of PHASE 00

Next, PHASE 01: Goddess of War


End file.
